An embodiment of a light emitting module of the kind set forth is known from JP2006060165. That document discloses a light emitting device comprising a LED electrically connected in series with a bimetal element. Connecting this device to an external power supply causes the LED to blink. This effect results from a repeated heating and cooling cycle of the bimetal element as energy dissipates into it when a current flows through the device and dissipates from it when the circuit is open.
The repeated opening and closing of the circuit through the action of the bimetal element may protect the LED from overheating, and thus from a catastrophic failure if the junction temperature would reach a critical level.
Disrupting the current running through the LED in JP2006060165, however, clearly does not primarily depend on the (junction) temperature of the LED. In fact, the main driver for the functionality of the bimetal element is the resistive electrical energy dissipation in the element itself. Hence, it does not provide a thermal protection well tuned and correlated to the junction temperature of the LED itself.